


Prevention, no cure

by ghostiella



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, idk how to tag, phil is somewhat an okay dad, sad boi tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiella/pseuds/ghostiella
Summary: "I thought at least I’d have my own father behind me, but I guess not, hey?”orTommy finds himself at a place he used to call home.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 161





	Prevention, no cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfic so comments/thoughts would be greatly appreciated :] I wrote this a month ago but I have just worked up the courage to post it...enjoy!
> 
> also sorry 'bout all the dialogue but the whole idea was an argument so :/ has to be this way

Stars are faded, hidden behind the clouds and snowflakes streaking the night sky. Cold wind bites at his already frozen ankles, the chill setting into his bones despite the multiple layers. Tommy began his venture without a goal, only intending to escape the abhorrent sight that was L’Manburg – or the charred planks and dying lanterns that were left of it.

Muscle memory kicked in, however, and before he knew it, he was trudging towards the homey cottage of Technoblade, memories flooding in like tidal waves as he squinted, staring from afar at the place he’d called home – even if only temporarily. The only place Tommy had called home that wasn’t now a crater in the ground. This wasn’t home anymore, for Techno had obliterated L’Manburg only a day prior, but it still had an inviting atmosphere, and Tommy knew Techno wasn’t home, leaving a small window of opportunity.

Coming out of hiding, Tommy knocks on the wooden doors, hopping from one leg to another impatiently. He doesn’t wait long, a weary Phil cracking open the door slightly. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of a shivering Tommy standing in front of him, but quickly narrow again.

“Tommy. Son.” The word leaves his mouth naturally, but Tommy winces, harbouring searing pain yet to be touched.

“Phil,” Tommy sighs, a swirl of anger, fear and despair combining to swirl chaos within his already wounded conscience.

“What do you want? You’re a dead man as soon as Techno finds out you’re here, you know that.”

“I just want to talk. Please, Phil, you can’t be _this_ bad yet.” Spite cinches the ends of each word, adrenaline slowly swelling inside of him, a looming tsunami threatening to crash.

The silence screams as Phil opens the door wide, quickly pulling him inside and closing the door, the icy wind whipping at exposed skin. Tommy has to fight the urge to hug him, forcing himself to make space between them. All the progress he had seemingly made since being out of complete exile had disintegrated, his eyes, once blue and sparkling with mischief, now dulled to a stony grey, the way he walked had melted from a perky skip to a disheartened shuffle, his armour battered and threatening to give entirely from the battle before.

“Why? What did L’Manberg do to you? Why did you side with _Dream_ , of all people?”

“L’Manberg, the power it held, _the politics of it_ , it corrupted once kind people. It drove Wilbur insane, it tried to have Techno murdered, it left Tubbo the president of a country with no people, they even exiled you, Tommy! L’Manberg – government – has done nothing but destroy my family! Why would you side with them, Tommy? They exiled you and ignored you for weeks, did they not?” Phil’s voice slightly raised with each sentence, so blindly thrown into anger and grief and confusion that he didn’t notice Tommy flinching, taking off his armour, his lower lip quivering before he fired back, desperately fighting the shake in his voice.

“Because the common enemy is Dream, Phil! Tubbo and I are on good terms again, I’m not exiled anymore, and I’m not under Dream’s control anymore-“

“Dream was justified in exiling you! You committed arson against the former king of the SMP! Dream and I don’t see eye to eye but he was just keeping you safe from causing further harm-“

The impenetrable walls Tommy had put up surrounding his exile crumbled, voice hoarse as he lets emotion tear through his throat.

“Safe?” Do _you know_ what that man did to me? He manipulated me, he abused me, he lied to me, he almost _killed_ me. You wouldn’t know because you never visited! He blew up all my armour and valuables, he told me no one wanted me anymore, he lied about inviting people to my beach party! He taunted me, he convinced me he was my only friend. Do you know how many hours I spent staring into the lava in the nether? I thought about it. Dream broke me. You didn’t see me cr- in a dirt hut as he stole my armour. I thought no one wanted me. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of L’Manberg. But when I found Techno, I had a friend again. I had my brother. And he destroyed my home, had it blown to bedrock, alongside Dream, of all people. And you were with them!” Tears flooding down his cheeks, he took a deep, shuddering breath, and locked eye contact with Phil’s glassy eyes before continuing.

“It hurts so bad, Dad. To have everyone betray you. I thought at least I’d have my own father behind me, but I guess not, hey?” he laughs bitterly, no trace of humour in it. “Nobody, not a single person, has stood beside me my entire way. Everyone leaves me eventually. I can live with that. But I- I can’t accept that my only family left stands next to the very man who has played on our downfall our entire lives. Because this isn't just me, Dad. It's Wil too. And Tubbo.”

Time stands still for a moment, as Phil’s eyes threaten to release the building waterfall in his eyes, and Tommy stands, slouched, completely defeated, eyes reddened, worry lines creased into his skin, his youthfulness melted away.

“I just want to know that somebody loves me enough to stay.” The words have a final note to them as Tommy stares at the wooden floorboards, slowly looking upwards to see Phil, standing there, arms and wings outstretching gently, an unspoken invitation. And before he knows, he’s dashing across the room to Phil’s warm embrace, sobbing loudly, pitifully trying to release pain that Phil knows will always be a part of him. And as Phil stands there, his 16-year-old vibrant boy reduced to a child full of pain, of trauma, he knows – that whilst there is no way to ease his anguish - he could’ve prevented this.

“I’m sorry, Toms.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable :) I'm thinking about writing the next part to this (that I originally had planned) and it would be Phil-centric. There are a couple of other ideas I'd add to it or I might just post them separately. 
> 
> Come interact with me on twitter @ghostiella :]


End file.
